Tengo lo Capturado
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: The girls have a weeklong sleepover... and the boys peek in. And get caught. Time for mental torture! full summary inside ON HAITUS


**Tengo lo Capturado**

**DG32173**

Sarah: okay, okay! I know I know! Girls having sleepover, guys eavesdropping, getting caught, and getting humiliated has been used _so_ much it's not even cliché anymore! I know it's an overused idea. But I don't care!

Sakura: she's sure bitchy lately.

Sarah: **(sticks her tongue out at the pink-haired girl)**

Sakura: **(does same thing back at the brunette)**

Everyone else: **(sweatdropping)**

Kiba-kun: uh, Masashi Kishimoto owns us. She owns her OCs and this variation of that dumb idea.

Sarah; HEY! THE RETURN OF ONE OF MY OC'S IS HERE! If you've read my story "Simple", then you'll recognize the name I will use in the story. If not, then you should read it sometime.

_**!!!WARNINGS!!!**_

Mostly, this is a prank-filled fic. There is a bit of romance. Mostly humor. Rated T for future pranks and some romance. Later!

_**SUMMARY**_

Okay, you know the girls have a sleepover, guys eavesdrop, guys get caught, guys get humiliated by girls idea right? **(Evil smirk)** this is that… but with a _BIG_ twist. As in a _so big a giant would look like a pixie compared to it_ twist… okay, weird metaphor…

_**PAIRINGS**_

Naruto/Hinata; Kiba/Sakura; Shikamaru/Ino; Neji/Temari; Kankuro/Tenten; Gaara/OC

**_Choji, Shino, Sasuke, and Lee will not appear in this fic._**

_**NOTE**_

**(Authors note)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Scene change

**POV change**

Memory 

_Scene change in memory_

_**INDEX**_

_-chan:_ suffix of respect for females and children

_Hai:_ yes

_Hentai:_ pervert

_-kun:_ suffix of endearment towards a male

_Tengo lo capturado:_ caught and captured **_Spanish_**

* * *

Chapter 1

Who Likes Who and Captured

'So bored…,' Sakura thinks for the tenth time in five minutes, staring at the arm of the chair she's in. She had finished her shift at the hospital ten minutes ago and has _no_ paperwork to do. So she's just sitting in her living room, completely, utterly bored out of her mind. Suddenly, someone pushes her doorbell consistently. Sakura chuckles. 'Ino,' she thinks. 'Three, two, one…'

"FOREHEAD-GIRL OPEN THE DAMNED DOOR BEFORE I KICK IT DOWN!" her best friend's voice screeches.

Sakura laughs and goes to save her front door. She opens it and grins. "Hey, Ino-pig. Whatcha need?" she asks, leaning against the doorframe.

"You know Manabi-chan, the girl I introduce to you week before last?" Ino asks. Sakura nods. "Well, she decided to let us girls have a weeklong sleepover at her place! And the sand sibs are in town for a while, too, so Temari's coming as well. It'll be you, me, Hinata-chan, Temari-chan, Tenten-chan, and Manabi-chan. So, wanna come?" Ino continues.

"Sure!" Sakura says enthusiastically. "When does it start?" she asks.

"Tonight at six! I gotta go to tell Hinata-chan and Tenten-chan! Get your stuff, forehead girl! I'll see ya there!" Ino says, rushing off. Sakura laughs, closes her door, and heads of to pack for the sleepover. It's only four now, so she has plenty of time to pack and get over to Manabi's.

On the other side of the street

Naruto smirks, having heard the entire conversation. He glances at his companion. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asks.

Kiba grins. "Hell yeah, lets go get the other guys," he says. Together, the two mischievous Anbu run off to find Kankuro, Neji, Shikamaru, and Gaara.

They know that Choji and Shino wouldn't bother going. Sasuke is out on a mission; and Lee is busy with his fiancé, Maya. Lee had long ago gotten over his crush on Sakura, and had decided to pursue the eyes of his childhood best friend, Fujitaka Maya.

They also know that when it comes to Temari, Kankuro and Gaara are extremely overprotective. Neji would want to make sure that Hinata isn't exposed to 'bad examples'. And Shikamaru would go for the hell of it, though complaining about how troublesome it would be.

Akamaru just shakes his head. 'Master is still so childish,' the large dog thinks as he trots off after the two Anbu. 'No wonder he hasn't found a mate yet.'

Two hours later

All five men are gathered in a tree outside of the large mansion that Silversong Manabi lives in. Her mother is a Leaf Anbu and is always out on long, life-threatening missions. Her father is a very powerful businessman whose work keeps him traveling all over the world.

Inside the five girls are changing into their pajamas, much to the delight of five certain men. Yes, all of them are a little perverted, even Gaara and Neji. Besides, these women in particular have perfect curves in exactly the right places. Of course, Gaara and Kankuro avoid looking at their sister while Neji avoids looking at his cousin. It would just be wrong if they watched _family_ change clothes.

Kiba's drooling big-time while watching Sakura's every movement. Okay, okay, so he likes her… a lot. And the window to Manabi's large bedroom _wide_ open, allowing for perfect hearing and no glares from light! Ooh, this is going to be a fun, but cold, week for them … of course it's cold! It's already just over a week into December!

Inside

"So, Manabi-chan," Sakura starts, finishing putting on the top of her PJs. "What's planned for tonight?"

The silver-haired, golden-eyed girl shrugs. "I was thinking we could start with finding out who everyone likes first," she says. The other girls laugh and agree. "So, Sakura-chan, you start!"

Sakura blushes a brilliant rosy color. "Why me?!" she gasps.

"Because you're the one who asked what's planned," Manabi says, brushing her waist-length silver hair out of her golden, catlike eyes.

Sakura scowls. "Fine…," she sighs. "I like…," she starts, ending in a mumble that only the girls can hear.

"HIM?!" the other four girls screech. All five girls are now outgoing, boisterous Anbu members, including Hinata. Sakura's blush deepens as she nods shyly.

"Well, he is kinda cute," Tenten says. "Wasn't he on your genin team, Hinata-chan?" she asks.

"Hai," Hinata says, nodding. She long ago got over her stuttering problem… unless she's very embarrassed or confused.

"Plus he's got that cute puppy!" Temari squeals. "What was that puppy's name again? Aka-something."

"Akamaru," Sakura states, glaring at the sand girl. At that, four sets of male eyes turn to a blushing Inuzuka. "And he ain't a puppy anymore." Akamaru smirks from his position lying under the tree his master and his master's friends are hiding in. He always knew the cherry-blossom kunoichi liked his master, and he knows that his master likes her back. She looks around for the next victim. Then her gaze lands on Hinata. "Hinata-chan! How about you? Who do _you_ like?" Sakura asks.

The young Hyuuga heiress blushes badly. She opens her mouth but Ino cuts in. "Oh, come on! We _all_ know who she likes! She's lovesick over that baka Naruto! She liked him back in the academy too, didn't you, Hinata-chan?" she says, turning on the blushing girl. She nods, her blush bright enough to light up a small closet. Neji turns a death glare on Naruto, who is blushing almost as badly as Hinata. He had always thought she liked him, but never dared take action on it.

Hinata looks at Ino. "What about you, Ino-chan?" she asks curiously.

Ino's blush matches Sakura's earlier one. "W-well, um…," she stutters. "I-I g-g-guess I l-like S-S-Shi…," she stutters.

Sakura giggles. "You _still_ like Shikamaru-kun?!" she laughs. Ino nods shyly. Shikamaru's turn to be gazed at and blush brightly.

Ino quickly looks for the next victim. "Tenten-chan! Who do you like?" she asks, trying to get the weapons-master to blush.

But her plan fails. "I like Kankuro-kun," she states simply.

Temari gags. "My _brother?!"_ she shrieks

"Yup, always have since I saw first him back during our first Chunin Exams," Tenten says. Kankuro blushes, his brother and friends looking at him oddly. "And what about you, Temari-chan? There _must_ be someone you like."

Temari blushes a cute pink. "I, uh, like that guy who, um, is always near you, Hinata-chan," she says shyly.

Hinata grins. "You like Neji-nii-san?" she asks. Temari nods meekly. Neji gets shot two death glares by Temari's brothers. Then the four girls turn on a calm Manabi.

Before one of them can ask, Manabi answers. "I like that redheaded brother of yours, Temari-chan," she says simply. Gaara's eyes widen.

"_GAARA?!"_ the other four girls shriek incredulously. Manabi grins and nods.

"Jeez, how can you stand that insensitive jerk?" Sakura asks. Gaara twitches. "Sorry, bout the insult of your brother, Temari-chan," she adds. The sand girl nods.

Manabi shrugs. "Well, he's cute, quiet, and speaks his mind without saying too many words and without caring if it hurts someone else when it's the truth," she says. Gaara feels the very faintest tinge of pink decorate his cheeks and quickly forces it away.

Tenten shrugs. "I suppose he's okay if you like that kind of guy," she says dryly. The other girls agree.

"So, why _do_ you girls like your guys?" Manabi asks. "It's only fair since I told you my reasons."

The other four girls sigh in defeat as the five guys listen closely. They really want to know _why_ the girls like them as well as know they _do_ like them.

Sakura starts. "I guess I like Kiba-kun because he's not afraid to fight for what he believes is right. He _is_ cute, but he's also caring, considerate, and _extremely_ loyal to his friends. And Akamaru is a bonus; I like dogs and I really like Akamaru." Kiba blushes at her description of him. "Your turn Hinata-chan."

"Well, Naruto-kun is very sweet and enjoys life to its fullest. He's not afraid to shout his opinions to the world, and he remains happy despite how many of the villagers don't like him much. He's pretty fun to be with," Hinata starts softly. "And when he wants something, he works hard to get it. When he sets a goal for himself, he does everything he can think of to help him achieve that goal. And he really believes in himself, even when no one else does." Naruto blushes a rosy color. "What about you, Ino-chan?"

Ino blushes lightly again. "Well … Shikamaru-kun might like to seem lazy, but he's really smart; he analyzes the situation and weighs the pros and cons of a decision before making one," she starts. "And he knows when to pull back from a situation and when to keep going. He makes sure his teammates can handle a situation before getting them into it. And he's a great guy to be around too." Shikamaru blushes a very deep red, wondering _how_ she knew _all_ that about him.

Tenten picks up her turn. "Well… I guess I first liked Kankuro-kun from his determined look back at the exams. Then I found out he's a very good fighter and thinks fast on his feet. I wasn't too pleased when he forfeited his match with Shino-kun though," she says. The girls laugh at that. "But I admire that he does care for both you and Gaara-san in his own way, Temari-chan, despite none of you guys showing it on the outside," she continues. Gaara and Kankuro roll their eyes; showing emotions are a big weakness to men. Or so they like to think.

Sakura giggles. "So, girls," she starts. "Now what?" she asks.

Tenten grins. "I know! Lets start asking questions of each other! And you _have_ to say the truth. If you don't want to say it, you get dared to do something you can't back out of. It's a variation of truth or dare one of my cousins taught me," she says. "And you can only have the two choices, answer the question truthfully or do the dare."

The other girls laugh and agree; this variation sounds a lot more fun than the original. "Lets go in order of the last question, ne?" Manabi starts. "Which means, Sakura-chan starts with a question for Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan asks Ino-chan, Ino-chan asks Tenten-chan, and then Tenten-chan asks me. Then I ask Sakura-chan," she says. The other girls nod.

"Okay," Sakura says. "Hinata-chan. If you had to choose a guy _other_ than Naruto-baka to go on a date with, who would it be? And where would you go?"

Naruto scowls at the question. Hinata blushes slightly. "Um… I don't know really. Kiba-kun, I guess," she mumbles. Naruto gives Kiba a small glare. "And we'd go, um, walking through, um, the park."

Sakura playfully gives her a soft punch. "No touching Kiba-kun," she admonishes. Kiba grins; Sakura is very possessive of what she lays claim on, especially when it comes to friends. And even more so when it comes to guys she likes.

Hinata chuckles. "Ino-chan, when did you start liking Shikamaru-kun?" she asks.

Shikamaru carefully leans closer to hear her answer. Ino blushes. "Um… I don't really remember when I started liking him, actually. I've liked him for as long as I can remember… I was just 'fighting' over Sasuke-kun with Forehead Girl to get him jealous."

Shikamaru blinks. 'Well, her plan worked,' he thinks. 'I was jealous.'

Sakura giggles. "I was 'fighting' over Sasuke-kun to get Kiba-kun jealous!" she chuckles. The other girls laugh at the irony of it; two best friends 'fighting' over the most popular boy in Konoha without really liking him, and 'fighting' to get two guys jealous. "Sasuke is such an ass," Sakura states boldly before breaking into gales of laughter. The other girls laugh harder and agree.

Kiba wrinkles his nose in disgust. He hadn't realized they'd been pretending to fight over Sasuke to get him and Shikamaru jealous. He had always liked Sakura, but figured she had enough guys chasing after her and thought she liked Sasuke, so he just stood back and watched sadly. He had always loved Hinata as a sister, but nothing more. Ino turns on Tenten. "So," she starts, drawling out the word. "What do you think of your former genin teacher?" she asks.

Tenten scowls. "Gai-sensei's such a stuck-up, egotistical weirdo! I mean, look at that weird outfit! _Gross!_" she says. "And all he ever talked about was outdoing Kakashi-sensei while saying compliments about him!" The other girls laugh and agree that Maito Gai _is_ a weirdo. **(Sorry Gai fans, I just don't like him.)** "Temari! What's it like having those brothers of yours?" she asks. Gaara and Kankuro listen in; they want to know what their sister thinks of them.

Temari wrinkles her nose. "Do I _have_ to say?" she asks.

Tenten grins evilly. "Well, you could also do the dare: kiss Gai-sensei on the lips in front of Neji-kun," she cackles.

Neji scowls. No _way_ is Temari going to do that, not if he has anything to say about it. Temari has the same thoughts. _"GROSS!!!!"_ she shrieks. "I'll answer the question then. It's _boring!"_ she says. Gaara and Kankuro glower at their sister. _How_ are they _boring?!_

Sakura laughs. "How?" the pink haired kunoichi asks.

"All they ever do is train, meditate, or something boring!" she says heatedly. "Kankuro is _always_ working that puppet of his. If that thing ever got destroyed, he'd be dead in a fight against an enemy. When he's not playing Kazekage, Gaara either meditates or trains or just mopes around the house! And the girls in sand aren't any fun to be around; all they ever want to do is train or fix their armor and clothes."

The other girls laugh. "Wow, that sucks," Sakura giggles.

"You bet it does!" Temari says, scowling. Then she grins as she turns on Manabi. "So, Manabi-chan, are your eyes and hair _naturally_ those colors?" she asks curiously.

"Yup," Manabi says proudly. "My father's family has had golden eyes as a beginning color for hundreds of generations. My mother's family has had silver hair for about as long. And guess what!" she says gleefully.

"What?" the other girls chorus.

"Kakashi is my cousin through my mother and his father!" she giggles. **(Cool twist, ne?) **"My mother's maiden name is Hatake. And she was born _before_ his dad."

"WHAT?!" the girls screech.

"Kakashi-sensei is related to you?!" Sakura gasps.

"I just said that," Manabi says proudly.

Outside

"What the hell?!" Kiba gasps softly.

"That is just wrong," Naruto mutters. "My former sensei related to one of the cutest girls in Konoha… that is _so_ wrong." The other five nod in agreement.

"Quiet. They are talking again," Shikamaru murmurs.

Inside

"Did you hear that?" Sakura, who is closest to the window, asks quietly.

"Yeah, I did," Manabi says softly. At the same time, the six girls turn to look out the window. And see the six boys staring at them in shock.

The girls quickly leap out and grab the boys, then drag them back into the bedroom. _"What_ are you boys doing in that tree?" Temari demands, glaring at them.

"Uh, we were just passing by," Naruto stammers, shrinking under their harsh glares.

"Liar!" Sakura yells, hitting him upside the head. "You guys were watching us, weren't you?!" she demands harshly. They shrink under her glare as Kiba nods meekly.

"Well, I know a way to teach these bad boys a lesson," Manabi says. Manabi is Ibiki's assistant, and has learned many of his techniques. "But first, how much have you heart?" she asks.

The boys look very nervous at the question. "Um." Naruto mumbles.

"You boys were there the whole time, weren't you?" Sakura asks. Their guilty look are all the answer she needs. " HENTAI!" she screeches.

The other girls realize what she hat, and gain murderous looks. "We're dead," Naruto states.

"No, but you'll wish you were when we're done with you," Ino says. The boys pale. "Tie 'em up, girls," she commands.

In seconds, the boys are tied up by chakra ropes, courtesy of Sakura. "Now what shall we do with them?" Sakura asks.

"Torture time," the other five say in unison. The boys gain fearful looks. Sakura's ropes of chakra absorb all the jutsu's they try to use and Gaara's gourd had been taken away and locked up in an empty storage cabinet. They are helpless against anything the girls come up with…

* * *

Sarah: hehe, chapter 2 up sooner or later. Bye-bye! REVIEW! WOOT! ELEVEN PAGES! 


End file.
